Youth
by hanyou007
Summary: Inuyasha just did not get it. Why wouldn't she just give up? He had done absolutely everything he could do to push her away but she would always come back for more. And it was becoming worse, now he was begining to want her too.
1. Never again

Hey guys. Well what can I say? I can't really tell ya where the idea for this story came from. I just am in a really emotional mood and feel like writing a little outside my normal action style of writing. Don't worry Choice's fans, I'm gonna stay on it. The fact is I don't even know how long this one is gonna go on. It all depends on everyone's reviews of the story and I get back into my normal, just wanna see ass-kicked mood.  
  
Alright so to the story. It's an AU fic, based in present time Tokyo, Japan. I'm usin almost every single Inuyasha character I know. And I have put them in the most evil, harsh, cruel, and sadistic environment known to mankind. Public high school...........  
  
Well here comes the first chapter. It's so amazingly short that I think I disserve to be shot for it, but hey review it just the same any way. It will be updated regardless when I have the chance but please give me your ideas. Besides this is how I want to start doin my opening chapters, short, with the perfect way to give up enough information to set up the story, but still keep you guys in the dark, just like I always do. .  
  
Alright, this is The Mutt, your captor speaking. Please place your keyboards in the upright position and stow away all personal baggage. We have been cleared for takeoff. Next stop: Youth, Chapter 1: Never Again.  
  
------------  
  
_RING RING RING!!!!_  
  
Inuyasha listened to the phone as he sat on the edge of his bed. He did not get up to check the caller ID. Why should he? He knew who it was. Of course Miroku would call after he just took off running like that.  
  
_RING RING RING!!!!  
_  
But all he could think about was running. He had already been running from the obvious truth of the issue. Physically running from actual problem just seemed to finally make it real. It was all he could do, run from the sight he did not believe possible, but now should have known inevitable.  
  
_RING RING RING!!!!  
_  
But he couldn't run anymore. The physical exertion he had put into his legs had pushed the horrible thoughts out of his mind for the time. But his legs were no longer in motion, and nothing was keeping the whirlwind that was his mind from raging inside his head.  
  
_RING RING RING!!!!_  
  
Inuyasha looked over at the phone before putting his head down again. He didn't want to talk about it. He didn't want to here Miroku's voice over the phone. He knew exactly how it would go. Miroku would do his best to console him and turn his mind to other thoughts. But the whole time he would have been thinking, I told you so.  
  
_Hey Inuyasha here. Sorry I'm not in right now, I'm most likely still sleeping. Please leave your name and number and I'll get back to you ASAP. Ohh and if that's you Kikiyo just come over and wake me up.  
_  
Inuyasha winced at the sound of the name. He couldn't even believe this weak, emotionally crushed, human being sitting on the end of his bed was him. What was he doing moping like this? He was only a freshman in high school for god sakes!!! What did he know about love, loss, and relationships?  
  
_Inuyasha? Come on pick up the phone man......... I know you're there. Come on don't let her get to you like this.  
_  
'Get to me?' Hell she had already gotten him. Mind, body, and soul, Kikiyo already owned him. And now his mind, body, and soul were crushed, all by the one scene his golden eyes had observed.  
  
_Damnit Inuyasha!! Come on, Kikiyo is a bitch you going to let her beat you like this!?  
_  
Inuyasha got up and walked over to his window. Staring out at the stars, he finally felt his mind clear and his thoughts settle. His quick and clear cut mind, one that saw every thing in black and white and made many of the adults he knew think he was to unemotional and cold for one so young, was starting to take over.  
  
_Alright Inuyasha I'll leave you alone for now, but we need to talk. Every ones gonna want to know what happened. Especially Kagome, she's been askin about you a lot, she's really worried.  
_  
Inuyasha felt his heart fall. Kagome had always been there for him as a friend, and he knew she cared for him. But he couldn't do it. The pain he felt inside him right now..... He never wanted to feel it again. Even if that meant shutting him self off from one of his best friends.  
  
_Give me a call Inuyasha. And please don't do anything dumb.  
_  
Dumb? No Inuyasha had been dumb for the past six months. No. He was now thinking clearer than ever.  
  
He walked back from the window and layed back in his bed. Closing his eyes, only one thought ran through his mind as his exhausted body pulled him into sleep.  
  
'Never Again.'  
  
--------------  
  
Well there you go. Also a quick update for the Choices fans. I've been in some pretty rough health condition for the past while and that same damned arrogant blonde girl made damn sure I got better even if it killed me. She also then forced me to go with her to the beach with some of our friends, since in her words "school is out and the last thing you need is football to hurt you even more." lol. Well that's all I could really do but don't worry my reviewers, I will have Choices updated soon enough.  
  
Your Lord and Master,

Ryan aka The Mutt


	2. Choices on, Youth off

Alright. Everyone. Turn your ears this way. Yeah that's right to me. Uh huh. I am still alive, I am not a ghost, and ohh I did decide to stop writng fan fiction but on one last note... IM BACK BITCHES! Ok in all seriousness I did not stop as a plea for reviews, butI seriously thought my stories were not to well liked. I take reviews seriously and above all common courtesy even more. But I understand not everyone is like that. Not only that but literally within a few days after I decided to stop I lost my mom after alcoholism got to her. And dont ask if I am ok, dont worry im fine. Im a religous person, i believe life goes on after death, and I am just glad that for my mom there was no continuous suffering. So anyway I will yes, start writing fan fiction again. I was suprised that a few people did ask for me to keep going so I will. But as for now I doubt I will keep Youth going. Choices I have a set plan for all the way to an ending and even maybe a sequel. Youth was me just putting down something that was on my mind. I have no real direction for it and ohh it's suposed to be kind of a romance, which is something I am horrible at. I do action. Or in simple terms for all you Halo freaks like me out there... I make things go boom. So yes, for all you out there who care... Choices is back on. I will update it as soon as the next chapter is finished.


End file.
